Write My Name
Synopsis The story starts with Maya (Ella Chang) a timid young lady who transfer to Dream Academy to fulfill her dreams of becoming an idol someday. She became the center of being bullied by the school "princess" Belinda (Christina Rivera) and therefore, at her demise due to Belinda's bullying and the death of her mother, Maya, awakened the evil spirit name Barbara (Tinkerbell Dominguez) to avenge herself and her mother from the people who have hurt them by selling her soul to Barbara and eventually being possessed by her, after avenging herself and her mother, she is dragged to hell for awakening an evil spirit. Cast *'Tinkerbell Dominguez as Barbara / Lira' - twins of the goddess of heaven and god of hell. Barbara possessing the powers of her father was the evil twin while Lira possessing the powers of her mother was the good twin. As the princess of both heaven and hell, both twins have certain jobs of their own. Both Barbara and Lira looks so identical that only those who knows them and with a spiritual sense can see the difference and that is by looking at their eyes, Barbara had a red tinted eye while Lira had a regular black tinted eye. She lives in a faraway place that only those with spiritual sense can see and is indicated that she too is very wealthy having to earn 1 million per soul that neither both of them had killed the soul or let the soul lived **'Barbara' - being the evil twin was the one in charge of handling those with evil spirit that resides its soul and is often awaken by people who undergoes sorrow and decides to take on the evil side, unlike Lira, Barbara possessed those who wished for her powers and eventually drag them to hell. **'Lira' - being the good twin was the one in charge of handling those with untainted souls and eventually letting them reincarnate or have a second change of living giving them a second soul. Unlike Barbara, she doesn't possessed those who wants her powers but instead appear in their dreams and give them advice and even healing their sorrowful hearts. When a soul was granted reincarnation or a second life, Lira often gives them a portion of her fortune to let them live a much different life that their previous lives *'Daniel Uena as Jared "Red" Alvarez' - a grim reaper who harbors romantic feelings for Lira, but due to his tainted soul when he was still alive, Barbara is more likely his soulmate. He has the power to know who will die or ask for neither Barbara or Lira's help. It is later revealed that he is once the son of a wealthy businessman who is in an arrange marriage with his childhood friend that he doesn't love so in order to be with the one that he loves, he ask for Barbara's help and killing his father but Barbara wasn't able to drag him to hell as he too is a descendant of the white witch clan and so Barbara just made him a grim reaper that serves both her and Lira for eternity *'Renato Russo as Waldo Valeria' - a messenger of both hell and heaven and is the one that often delivers the soul the deepest depths of hell or into the living world due to either Barbara or Lira's request. *'Sarah Alvarez as Jasmine Macaraig' - a witch and a descendant of the black witch clan. She has the power to imitate and transform into anything that she wanted to. She is one of Barbara and Lira's companion or employee. She is the one that that often test a how bad or good a soul is or its surrounding souls and also known as the gatekeeper of both hell and heaven Guests *'Ella Chang as Maya Rivera' (episode 1) - a transfer student from a far away province. She is smart and caring but is often bullied by the students due to her weak aura. She is the first person to call out Barbara's spirit to have her revenge to those who have hurt her before. After Barbara had avenge her, Barbara had taken her soul and eventually possessing her, because Maya sold her soul to Barbara who is an evil spirit in order to fulfill her hatred. '' *'Christina Rivera as Belinda "Belle" Fajardo''' (episode 1) - the most famous female student of Dream Academy, due to her well-known family. She is known as the "princess" of Dream Academy and often bullies other students like Maya. She later killed by Maya who is being possessed by Barbara the evil spirit. *'Miriam Dominguez as Rika Valerio' (episode 2) - daughter of a middle class family. She is very beautiful and has a gift that make other people become attracted to her in a short amount of time. After her 20th birthday, she receives a gift from her an unknown sender and after that day-by-day she keeps receiving the same thing over and over but the card that contains the gift gets darker and bloodier, this made Rika become very scared and started to call the police until a threat was made and her mother was sent to the hospital under critical condition after being stabbed 10 times. She later asked for Barbara's help and summoning her and just like Maya she too was dragged to hell but because of her previous life having no evil taint in her soul, Lira gave her half of her powers thus giving Rika 50% of being reincarnated and 50% living in a regretful and sorrowful life for asking for an evil spirits help *'Gabe Lawrence as Detective Jaime Salvador' (episode 2) - Rainier's partner. He and Rainier are in-charge of Rika's case and finding the culprit that stabbed her mother and the stalker that is threatening her life. He is a smart and carefree detective. He and Rainier ended up finding the murderer killed by Tony himself and sending Tony to prison due to his illegal doings. By the end of episode 2 it seen that he is courting Rika. *'Basilio Lopez as Tony Valerio' (episode 2) - Rika's father who is an uprising businessman. He loves his family but due to his ambition of giving more to his family, he began to keep secrets and side to the evil side of the business world in order to reach the top. After the stabbing instead of his wife and the stalker of his daughter, he uses his money that he obtain through illegal doings in order to catch the murderer but in the end he himself got into jail. *'Lara Javier as Grace Manaloto-Rivera' (episode 1) - Maya's mother who is killed by a kidnapper. Her soul went to heaven and was reincarnated in another body. *'Francine De Lara as Josephine Torre-Valerio' (episode 2) - Rika's mother. She is kind and caring and works as an elementary teacher at Dream Academy. Later in the story she was stabbed 10 times by Rika's secret admirer and was on critical condition but due to her good soul asking for Lira's help, she was given a second chance to live. *'Alexandra Torres as Jaymie De Leon' (episode 1) - Belinda's best friend. Her father was wealthy and just like Belinda she too is a brat. She has bullied Maya together with Belinda and was killed by Maya under Barbara's possession *'Rina Joy Lantig as Mary Jane "MJ" Lastimosa' (episode 5) - a hard working college student who currently works a part time job in her father's company, being the daughter of a maid she is often bullied and look down upon and the reason she writes Barbara's name in the devil's shrine *'Melinda Cruz as Cynthia Lastimosa' (episode 5) - MJ's step mother who gives MJ a living hell life behind MJ's father Other Information *'Dream Academy' - an music school and is known for being the best school for people who is pursuing a music career. Dream Academy is own by Belinda's family and Belinda as its successor but after Belinda's death, Dream Academy's popularity started to wane as gossips started to roam around the city, that the school is hunted by an evil spirit. Soundracks *''Crazy'' by Tinkerbell Dominguez - opening song Information Sountrack *''Soul'' by Madeline Fernandez - opening song and OST